The Anime Surveys
by Hikari Schezar
Summary: We have all been sent an internet survey by our friends before. But what would happen if our favourite anime characters had to fill them out? Well, read and find out!(PG for the occasional swear word)
1. Sailor Cancer: 28, Lilah Hikari Schezar

Hello out there to all of you! Here is my brand new fic, ANIME SURVEYS! I will have various characters from various Animes fill it out! I will start with me! Please leave a review at the end and tell me which character(and the show they are from) to do next!  
  
T0: Hikari (princess_of_light@hotmail.com)  
  
From: Reah (yamisgirl_sagittarius@hotmail.com)  
  
Subject: Take this, Hikari It's funny and you'd better send it back to me!  
  
1) Name: #28, Lilah Hikari Schezar (Nee Raberba Winner) ( I really prefer to go by Hikari, by my family insists on calling me Lilah. I AM HIKARI)  
  
2) Single or Taken: Indefinitely taken forever! I love my wonderful husband Allen!  
  
3) Sex: Female  
  
4) Birthday: July 17th! Remember to give me lots of Prezzies!  
  
5)Birthplace: Uhhhhhh in this lifetime...from a test tube in The Reproductive Facilities Lab on the L4 colony.last lifetime from my mother, in my mother's bedroom on Cancer.  
  
6) Sign: Gee I am Sailor Cancer, and live on the constellation Cancer, SO I'm a CANCER NO DUH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
7) Siblings: Do I HAVE to list them all? Oh come on don't make me!PLEASE??? Oh fine, but you asked for it. In order from oldest too youngest: Naadira, Maysarah, Nazirqah, Jaffa, Omaira, Yaminah, Zarifa, Zarifa, Sumiyah, Talat, Sirin, Iria, Bashira, Daliya, Azia, Sapphire, Eness, Tikia, Aisha, Sheherazade, Qamar, Hana, Juju, Cemal, Ghaida, Leila, Rajiya, Wajiha, ( I'm number 28 is me so no-one goes here), Reeshya, and last but not least, the poor lone male Quatre! There's soooo many of us, we all have numbers! I'm totally serious! My birth certificate says, and I quote: #28, Lilah-Hikari Raberba Winner.  
  
8) Hair colour: Golden Blonde, three Odangos and the rest falls loose down to my ankles.  
  
9) Eye colour: Beautiful blue.  
  
10) Height: 5'7" (an inch shorter than Haruka, so I'm fairly tall! Taiki, Setsuna and I are all the same height! Gah do I ever feel like a giant)  
  
*-;-* R e l a t i o n s h i p s*-;-*  
  
1) Who is your best friend: My dearest cousin, Reah Chiba! She's Sailor Sagittarius and the second in line for the Throne of Earth, since she's Endymion's baby sister. (Heheheheh, I typed this cuz Reah hates that silly title. Just jokes, I love ya Reah)  
  
2) Do you have a boyfriend/girlfriend: I'm married to the love of my life!  
  
3) If no why haven't you, in your opinion: AS I have said TWICE ALREADY, I AM MARRIED!  
  
4) Describe the person who sent this to you: Purple eyes, pink hair, Engaged to Yami, senshi, kind, great cousin and even greater friend, best girl ever!  
  
5) Do you like the person who sent this to you: Yes, as I have said, she is my best bud!  
  
*-;-*F a s h i o n S t u f f *-;-*  
  
1) Where is your favorite place to shop: I shop wherever I fell like shopping! I'm a Princess after all, so there's no limit to what I can spend!  
  
2) Any tattoos or piercings: Okay I have 2 holes in each ear. I have One tattoo just above my left ankle. It's the Roman numeral three (III) with the symbol for Cancer behind it. I also have another tattoo above my right ankle. See it's a tradition in my family(started by my eldest sister Naadira to piss of daddy)to get a tattoo of your Number on your ankle. You get the edging of the number done in black and fill it in with your favourite colour. So I have a turquoise 28 above my ankle.  
  
*-;-* T h e E x t r a S t u f f *-;-*  
  
1) Do you do drugs: Just the ones my doctor (the wonderful Ami-chan) prescribes me. That and a great deal of asprin, as I tend to get a lot of headaches.  
  
2) What kind of shampoo do you use: Herbal essences! (Hikari breaks into song) SHE'S GOT THE UUUUURGE TO HERBAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
3) What are you most scared of: Needles! I'd rather face Beryl, The Death Phantom, Pharoh 90, Nehelania, and Chaos by myself than get one!  
  
5) What car do you wish you had: I have A bright pink cadillac! Whoot whoot I've got the coolest car ever!  
  
6) Who is the last person that called you: My dear sister Jaffa (number 4) over some matter to do with Quatre blowing up Sandrock AGAIN! Sheesh, he has to stop blowing up his toys!  
  
7) Where do you want to get married: For the MILLIONTH TIME! I AM ALREADY MARRIED!  
  
8) How many messenger buddies do you have on right now?: Uhhh 8 of my sisters, and 3 friends, and my little brother.  
  
9) If you could change anything about your self, what would it be?:I'm not sure. I'd make myself better at math I suppose. I'm rally really bad at it./  
  
10) What word or phrase do you use too often: "You think I'm gorgeous.You want to date me.love me and marry me" I've seen Miss Congeniality too many times.  
  
*-;-* Favorites *-;-*  
  
1) Colour: Turquoise and pink.  
  
2) What's your fav. food: Tacos and anything chocolate!  
  
3) Boys names: Allen, Leon and Legolas.  
  
4) Girls names: Mitzi, Celestia, and Yumikonami.  
  
5) Subjects in school: History and English.  
  
6) Animal: Phoenix  
  
7) Have you got any pets: One cat named Mela. And my guardian phoenix Fawkes(does he count?)  
  
8) What is your favourite pet's name: I love em both.  
  
-;-* H a v e Y o u E v e r *-;-*  
  
1) Given anyone a bath: Yuppers! My daughter, my nieces and nephews and that's all I'm sayin........  
  
2) Bungee jumped: No but Allen has and was it ever hilarious!  
  
3) Broken the law: I'm a princess, I make the laws! Bhwahhaaaa! Well, I DID sorta get arrested one time before I became a princess. but I'd rather forget that as It involved alcohol, a dare, and me dancing in my bright pink bra and matching underwear around a nightclub.  
  
5) Made yourself throw up: Ewwwww no! That's terrible.  
  
6) Gone skinny-dipping?: Yup! ^_~  
  
7) Made yourself cry to get out of trouble?: I think every girl has at one point.  
  
8) Had sex?: I'm married to a gorgeous guy whom I love! What do you think? (winks ^_~)  
  
9) Dumped someone because of how they look: No, judging people based solely on looks is shallow.  
  
-,*-*First Thing That comes to mind*-*,-  
  
1) Red: Blood  
  
2) Cow: Mad Cow Disease  
  
3) Socks: Knee socks  
  
4) Greenland: Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
5) Dog: Joey from Yu-Gi-Oh (LOL Kaiba is my fav)  
  
*~Final Questions~*  
  
1) Do you like filling these out: I guess, they can be pretty funny!  
  
2) Best Friend: FOR THE LAST F-ing time REAH IS MY BEST FRIEND!  
  
3) Worst enemy: Darkness. I am light, so it is my mortal enemy.  
  
4) Worst Feature: I have this weird pupleish coloured mole just near my right ear...  
  
5) Describe yourself in three words: Woman, bookworm, senshi!  
  
6) What was the last film you saw in the cinema? The cinema? Ohhh fancy word! It was uhhhhh oh I remember! Finding Nemo!  
  
7) Who is your favourite cartoon character? Sailor V! You go Minako-chan!  
  
8) Who would you hate being locked in a room with? Oh I have a list a zillion miles long!!!!!!! But what's funny is to lock my poor little brother Quatre in a room with all of us (his older sisters) at once! It's hilarious!  
  
Well, what do you think? Remember to leave reviews to tell me who's next! I'd really appreciate it! I love you all!  
  
Lady Schezar/Hikari/Sailor Cancer 


	2. Hiei Jaganshi

Hi again! Here is the next chapter of Anime Surveys! At the request of Portal-girl, this one will be Hiei Jaganshi from Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
T0: Hiei (fire_demon@hotmail.com)  
  
From: Kurama (five_tail_fox@hotmail.com)  
  
Subject: Take this survey  
  
1) Name: Hiei Jaganshi  
  
2) Single or Taken: Single  
  
3) Sex: Male  
  
4) Birthday: Sometime in December I think. I was told it was snowing.  
  
5)Birthplace: the Floating Kingdom of Koorime; Ice Country of Makai  
  
6) Sign: I am not sure, I believe that it is Capricorn. Silly human things.  
  
7) Siblings: One sister named Yukina.  
  
8) Hair colour: Jet black with white spikes.  
  
9) Eye colour: Ruby red.  
  
10) Height: I don't know, five something.  
  
*-;-* R e l a t i o n s h i p s*-;-*  
  
1) Who is your best friend: I suppose Kurama would be.  
  
2) Do you have a boyfriend/girlfriend: No I do not.  
  
3) If no why haven't you, in your opinion: I have no need for a mate.  
  
4) Describe the person who sent this to you: Kurama,deom, silver hair, warrior, feared by demons from hell (seriously), fox demon.  
  
5) Do you like the person who sent this to you: I guess so  
  
*-;-*F a s h i o n S t u f f *-;-*  
  
1) Where is your favorite place to shop: Shop? What is this supposed to mean.  
  
2) Any tattoos or piercings: No, those are trivial things  
  
*-;-* T h e E x t r a S t u f f *-;-*  
  
1) Do you do drugs: No, drugs are for weak humans.  
  
2) What kind of shampoo do you use: What is with these strange questions?  
  
3) What are you most scared of: My sister when she's in a bad mood. Damn can she ever be scary.  
  
5) What car do you wish you had: Car, what in the name of God is a car?  
  
6) Who is the last person that called you: Called me? My sister yelled across the room for me if that counts.  
  
7) Where do you want to get married: I don't want to.  
  
8) How many messenger buddies do you have on right now?:Why is it I don't get these questions?  
  
9) If you could change anything about your self, what would it be?: I would make it easier to conceal my third eye. The bandanna gets bothersome.  
  
10) What word or phrase do you use too often: "Be quiet, you fool".  
  
*-;-* Favorites *-;-*  
  
1) Colour: Black  
  
2) What's your fav. food: Beef  
  
3) Boys names: Hiei  
  
4) Girls names: Yukina  
  
5) Subjects in school: I have no need for school  
  
6) Animal: I don't have one.  
  
7) Have you got any pets: no  
  
8) What is your favourite pet's name: I repeat, I DON'T HAVE ONE!  
  
-;-* H a v e Y o u E v e r *-;-*  
  
1) Given anyone a bath: No. I DO NOT LIKE water.  
  
2) Bungee jumped: Again with these silly questions........  
  
3) Broken the law: If I have, that's my business and no-one needs to know about it.  
  
5) Made yourself throw up: Uhh NO! That is disgusting.  
  
6) Gone skinny-dipping?: NO!  
  
7) Made yourself cry to get out of trouble?: I don't think so. Trouble attracts itself to me, and I don't care.  
  
8) Had sex?: NO! YOU ARE ALL A BUCH OF HENTAIS!  
  
9) Dumped someone because of how they look: No, I'm not a shallow person.  
  
-,*-*First Thing That comes to mind*-*,-  
  
1) Red: Eyes  
  
2) Cow: Food  
  
3) Socks: White  
  
4) Greenland: Where is that?  
  
5) Dog: Cat  
  
*~Final Questions~*  
  
1) Do you like filling these out: No not really.  
  
2) Best Friend: Did I not already answer this?  
  
3) Worst enemy: Ice maidens  
  
4) Worst Feature: Third eye. It's a pain in the ass to conceal.  
  
5) Describe yourself in three words: Fire demon, weird  
  
6) What was the last film you saw in the cinema? What is this? Another silly human thing no doubt.  
  
7) Who is your favourite cartoon character? ENOUGH WITH THE SILLY HUMAN THINGS!  
  
8) Who would you hate being locked in a room with? My sister after she has eaten to much sugar.  
  
Well, I hope that you like this Portal-Girl. I did the best I could, considering that I'm not very familiar with Yu Yu Hakusho! Remember to vote for who I should do next! I love to read reviews (HINT ~_^ HINT), So please use the little review button! Arigatou! I love you all!  
  
Lady Schezar/Hikari/Sailor Cancer 


	3. Sesshoumaru

I'm back again! This time, at the request of my dear friend Mitzi/Sailor Midnight, I will be doing Sesshoumaru from Inuyasha! I hope you like it Mitzi-chan! This one was fun to do since Sesshoumaru is my favourite character in Inuyasha (him and Rin as well)!  
  
T0: Sesshoumaru (southernlordsess@hotmail.com)  
  
From: Rin (Rin_Chan@hotmail.com)  
  
Subject: Hi Sesshoumaru-Sama! Rin wanted to send you this survey, so Rin hopes you will like it!  
  
1) Name: Sesshoumaru  
  
2) Single or Taken: Single  
  
3) Sex: Full dog demon, male Youkai.  
  
4) Birthday: I don't know.  
  
5) Birthplace: The southern lands of Feudal Japan  
  
6) Sign: What is this?  
  
7) Siblings: One disgusting Hanyou hardly worth mentioning named Inuyasha.  
  
8) Hair colour: Silver white  
  
9) Eye colour: Golden  
  
10) Height: Fairly tall  
  
*-;-* R e l a t i o n s h i p s*-;-*  
  
1) Who is your best friend: Best friend? The only beings whose presence I tolerate are Rin and Jaken, so I'll go with Rin. Jaken is a disgrace to the name of Youkai.  
  
2) Do you have a boyfriend/girlfriend: No I don't.  
  
3) If no why haven't you, in your opinion: That is my business, but it's because there's no one strong enough for me (smirk).  
  
4) Describe the person who sent this to you: Describe Rin? Well, she's a five year old human (I detest humans, but for some odd reason Rin doesn't bother me), she's always speaking in third person, curious and loud.  
  
5) Do you like the person who sent this to you: I suppose so.  
  
*-;-*F a s h i o n S t u f f *-;-*  
  
1) Where is your favorite place to shop: Shop? I have no time for such things!  
  
2) Any tattoos or piercings: No that's a stupid human thing.  
  
*-;-* T h e E x t r a S t u f f *-;-*  
  
1) Do you do drugs: No, I bet the stupid Hanyou does though.  
  
2) What kind of shampoo do you use: None of your business.  
  
3) What are you most scared of: Nothing scares me.  
  
5) What car do you wish you had: I have no need for a car, I can fly.  
  
6) Who is the last person that called you: Rin, wanting me to play some silly game with her.  
  
7) Where do you want to get married: It depends  
  
8) How many messenger buddies do you have on right now?: What does this mean?  
  
9) If you could change anything about your self, what would it be?:I would make it so that I didn't have a younger brother.  
  
10) What word or phrase do you use too often: " I will kill Inuyasha"  
  
*-;-* Favorites *-;-*  
  
1) Colour: Silver  
  
2) What's your fav. food: Depends on my mood  
  
3) Boys names: Sesshoumaru  
  
4) Girls names: Rin  
  
5) Subjects in school: I never went  
  
6) Animal: Dog(obvious reasons)  
  
7) Have you got any pets: If Jaken and Rin count, yes I do.  
  
8) What is your favourite pet's name: I don't know.  
  
-;-* H a v e Y o u E v e r *-;-*  
  
1) Given anyone a bath: No I have not.  
  
2) Bungee jumped: What is Bungee jumping?  
  
3) Broken the law: Yeah, but I'd like to see anyone arrest me (evil smirk).  
  
5) Made yourself throw up: No!  
  
6) Gone skinny-dipping?: That's for me to now,and you never to find out.  
  
7) Made yourself cry to get out of trouble?: Absolutely not! I fight my way out of trouble!  
  
8) Had sex?: Again I repeat: That's for me to now,and you never to find out.  
  
9) Dumped someone because of how they look: No, but Inuyasha looks stupid, can I dump him in a pit and bury him?  
  
-,*-*First Thing That comes to mind*-*,-  
  
1) Red: Blood  
  
2) Cow: Animal  
  
3) Socks: Humans  
  
4) Greenland: Can I leave the Hanyou there to die?  
  
5) Dog: Me  
  
*~Final Questions~*  
  
1) Do you like filling these out: If it will keep Rin amused  
  
2) Best Friend: Did I not already answer this?  
  
3) Worst enemy: My disgrace of a half brother, Inuyasha.  
  
4) Worst Feature: I have no bad features!  
  
5) Describe yourself in three words: Youkai, warrior, strong  
  
6) What was the last film you saw in the cinema? Is this another weak human thing?  
  
7) Who is your favourite cartoon character? Can we please stop with these stupid human questions.  
  
8) Who would you hate being locked in a room with? Inuyasha, as I would most definitely have to kill him.....On second thought....  
  
Well, what do you all think? I hope you liked it, if you did, please review and tell me who to do next! I love reviews! (hint ^_~ hint)  
  
Lady Schezar/Hikari/Sailor Cancer 


	4. Trunks Briefs

I'm back again! Who missed me?(just kidding) At the request of Portal-girl here is the amazing Trunks from Dragonball Z ( Trunks is my fav character in DBZ)  
  
And as to a review left by Emilie, I am not very familiar with Yu Yu Hasuko. I did the best that I could with his character and I'm sorry if you don't think it's good! I DID MY BEST! Anywho, without further ado, here comes the fic!  
  
T0: Trunks Briefs (purplehairedwonder@hotmail.com)  
  
From: Goten Son (demi_super_saiyan@hotmail.com)  
  
Subject: Hey Trunks. It's me Goten. I thought this was funny, so I figured I'd send it to ya. Have fun!  
  
1) Name: Trunks Briefs  
  
2) Single or Taken: Single  
  
3) Sex: Male  
  
4) Birthday: April 3rd  
  
5) Birthplace: Capsule Corp. Hospital  
  
6) Sign: Aries  
  
7) Siblings: One little sister named Bra  
  
8) Hair colour: Lavender  
  
9) Eye colour: Blue  
  
10) Height: About five foot seven last time I checked  
  
*-;-* R e l a t i o n s h i p s*-;-*  
  
1) Who is your best friend: Goten of course  
  
2) Do you have a boyfriend/girlfriend: No  
  
3) If no why haven't you, in your opinion: Just haven't found the right girl yet.  
  
4) Describe the person who sent this to you: My best friend, Goten, Demi-Saiyan, stubborn, complains a lot, strong, good sparring partner.  
  
5) Do you like the person who sent this to you: Of course He's my best friend!  
  
*-;-*F a s h i o n S t u f f *-;-*  
  
1) Where is your favorite place to shop: Wherever I want. I'm a millionaire!  
  
2) Any tattoos or piercings: Nope  
  
*-;-* T h e E x t r a S t u f f *-;-*  
  
1) Do you do drugs: No! Drugs mess up your body!  
  
2) What kind of shampoo do you use: Herbal Essences, that's all mom and Bra will buy!  
  
3) What are you most scared of: My dad when he's in a bad mood  
  
5) What car do you wish you had: I have lots of cars, and I CAN FLY!  
  
6) Who is the last person that called you: My sister Bra, wanting a ride home from the mall. Why can't she just learn to fly like the rest of us?  
  
7) Where do you want to get married: In a church I guess  
  
8) How many messenger buddies do you have on right now?: Two: Pan and Goten.  
  
9) If you could change anything about your self, what would it be?:I would become a full Saiyan.  
  
10) What word or phrase do you use too often: " Goten, has anybody ever told you you're stupid?"  
  
*-;-* Favorites *-;-*  
  
1) Colour: Purple  
  
2) What's your fav. food: EVERYTHING  
  
3) Boy's names: Trunks, Vegeta  
  
4) Girl's names: Pan, Megami  
  
5) Subjects in school: I'm so smart, I didn't need to go  
  
6) Animal: Monkey  
  
7) Have you got any pets: No, but I have a little sister  
  
8) What is your favourite pet's name: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
-;-* H a v e Y o u E v e r *-;-*  
  
1) Given anyone a bath: No!  
  
2) Bungee jumped: Hell yes! It was hilarious to watch Bra go! She screamed so loud!  
  
3) Broken the law: Yeah, but come on! Who could actually keep me in jail?  
  
5) Made yourself throw up: No! That is sooooooooooo nasty@!  
  
6) Gone skinny-dipping?: Uhhhhhhhh yeah (blush)  
  
7) Made yourself cry to get out of trouble?: No way!  
  
8) Had sex?: NO!  
  
9) Dumped someone because of how they look: No, I wouldn't do that. It's what's inside that counts.  
  
-,*-*First Thing That comes to mind*-*,-  
  
1) Red: Bra's dress  
  
2) Cow: BURGER  
  
3) Socks: Shoes  
  
4) Greenland: Been there  
  
5) Dog: Buu  
  
*~Final Questions~*  
  
1) Do you like filling these out: It interrupts training time, but whatever.  
  
2) Best Friend: GOTEN  
  
3) Worst enemy: I dunno. Whoever is trying to take over the planet right now.  
  
4) Worst Feature: These two little pieces of hair that always fall on my face. They look like antennae.  
  
5) Describe yourself in three words: Demi-saiyan, fighter, smart  
  
6) What was the last film you saw in the cinema? Charlie's Angels 2 with Goten!  
  
7) Who is your favourite cartoon character? I dunno, I'll just pick Bugs Bunny.  
  
8) Who would you hate being locked in a room with? My sister Bra and her friend Marron! God that'd be scary.  
  
I hope you all like this! I thought it was funny! Can you tell I'm a Trunks/Pan fan! Heehee! Well, as always, review and tell me who is next!  
  
Lady Schezar/Hikari/Sailor Cancer 


	5. Mitzi Tenoh: Sailor Midnight

Hello to all my fabulous fans (especially Mitzi) ! I am here taking a brief time out from requests (I will post em soon, promise) to put up one done by my fellow fanfiction.net author and good friend Mitzi/Sailor Midnight. I hope you like it ! Go read her fics, they're really good !  
  
I would like to ask a great big favour of Portal-girl! I don't really know anything about Rurouni Kenshin, so I was wondering if you would like to write that one for me? I promise to give you full credit for it. I just don't know anything about it and I don't want to mess it up! You can just copy one off here and change the answers and send it to me! My e-mail address is iamthesenshiofdestruction@hotmail.com I would reallly reallly appreciate it!  
  
T0: Mitzi (akutenshi@verizon.net)   
  
From: Hikari (princess_of_light@hotmail.com)   
  
Subject: Hi! Take this, please?   
  
1) Name: Mitzi   
  
2) Single or Taken: Taken, by Kurama!   
  
3) Sex: Female   
  
4) Birthday: October 16   
  
5)Birthplace: Moon   
  
6) Sign: Libra   
  
7) Siblings: None   
  
8) Hair colour: brown   
  
9) Eye colour: midnight blue   
  
10) Height: 5'7" *-;-* R e l a t i o n s h i p s*-;-*   
  
1) Who is your best friend: Selen   
  
2) Do you have a boyfriend/girlfriend: I'm married   
  
3) If no why haven't you, in your opinion: I told you, I'm married   
  
4) Describe the person who sent this to you: fun, caring, princess of Cancer   
  
5) Do you like the person who sent this to you: Very much   
  
*-;-*F a s h i o n S t u f f *-;-*   
  
1) Where is your favorite place to shop: Usually the mall   
  
2) Any tattoos or piercings: I have my ears pierced but I don't put any earings in anymore   
  
*-;-* T h e E x t r a S t u f f *-;-*   
  
1) Do you do drugs: No, it's disgraceful   
  
2) What kind of shampoo do you use: Head & Shoulders   
  
3) What are you most scared of: Haruka  
  
5) What car do you wish you had: I have too many cars   
  
6) Who is the last person that called you: Melanie   
  
7) Where do you want to get married: I got married to Kurama in the Crystal Palace  
  
8) How many messenger buddies do you have on right now?: None   
  
9) If you could change anything about your self, what would it be?: My hair, I think its too dark   
  
10) What word or phrase do you use too often: "Why am I the babysitter?"   
  
*-;-* Favorites *-;-*   
  
1) Colour: Midnight blue and black   
  
2) What's your fav. food: Salad   
  
3) Boys names: Kurama, Hiei   
  
4) Girls names: Minako, Zukai   
  
5) Subjects in school: I hated school (thank god I'm out)   
  
6) Animal: Cat   
  
7) Have you got any pets: Mira   
  
8) What is your favourite pet's name: Mira   
  
-;-* H a v e Y o u E v e r *-;-* 1) Given anyone a bath: Yes, Trunks and Kurama   
  
2) Bungee jumped: No   
  
3) Broken the law: Many times (don't ask)   
  
5) Made yourself throw up: No, it's repulsive   
  
6) Gone skinny-dipping?: Uh-uh   
  
7) Made yourself cry to get out of trouble?: Hehe.hasn't everyone?   
  
8) Had sex?: Yes   
  
9) Dumped someone because of how they look: No   
  
-,*-*First Thing That comes to mind*-*,-   
  
1) Red: Kurama   
  
2) Cow: black & white   
  
3) Socks: feet?   
  
4) Greenland: Isn't it cold there?  
  
5) Dog: Sesshy-sama!   
  
*~Final Questions~*   
  
1) Do you like filling these out: Yes, there fun!   
  
2) Best Friend: Katie   
  
3) Worst enemy: Endymion-sama   
  
4) Worst Feature: My hair, it's too dark   
  
5) Describe yourself in three words: dark, senshi, insecure   
  
6) What was the last film you saw in the cinema? The Italian Job (that was a good one)   
  
7) Who is your favorite cartoon character? Himura Kenshin!   
  
8) Who would you hate being locked in a room with? Haruka when I maxed out her credit card  
  
As always, I hope you liked it! If you did GO READ MITZI'S FICS! And please also leave a review! I love you all ! Bye bye!  
  
Lady Schezar/Hikari/Sailor Cancer 


	6. Kurama

Hello mes tres fantastique fans ! Hehee ! During my loverly time off from requests I also asked my fear friend Mitzi's husband Kurama(you may know him from YuYu Hasuko) to fill out one of these surveys for me. So I hope that you will enjoy !  
  
To: Kurama (Kitsune_rose@verizon.net)   
  
From: Mitzi (akutenshi@verizon.net)  
  
Subject: Take this or else!   
  
1) Name: Kurama or Suiichi   
  
2) Single or Taken: Taken, by my love Mitzi   
  
3) Sex: Male   
  
4) Birthday: Many years ago   
  
5) Birthplace: Japan/Makai   
  
6) Sign: Never thought of it   
  
7) Siblings: No   
  
8) Hair colour: Red in 1 form, silver in another.   
  
9) Eye colour: Green/Amber   
  
10) Height: 5'5"   
  
*-;-* R e l a t i o n s h i p s*-;-*   
  
1) Who is your best friend: Hiei   
  
2) Do you have a boyfriend/girlfriend: I am married 3) If no why haven't you, in your opinion: Like I said before, I am married   
  
4) Describe the person who sent this to you: Beautiful, filled with the power of darkness, and a caring mother and wife   
  
5) Do you like the person who sent this to you: Very much   
  
*-;-*F a s h i o n S t u f f *-;-*   
  
1) Where is your favorite place to shop: I usually don't do the shopping   
  
2) Any tattoos or piercing: No   
  
*-;-* T h e E x t r a S t u f f *-;-*   
  
1) Do you do drugs: No   
  
2) What kind of shampoo do you use: Head & Shoulders   
  
3) What are you most scared of: Mitzi, when she's angry   
  
5) What car do you wish you had: Beatle   
  
6) Who is the last person that called you: Janie   
  
7) Where do you want to get married: I got married in the Crystal Palace   
  
8) How many messenger buddies do you have on right now?: None   
  
9) If you could change anything about your self, what would it be?: Nothing really. 10) What word or phrase do you use too often: "Hiei! Put your katana away now!"   
  
*-;-* Favorites *-;-*   
  
1) Colour: Red   
  
2) What's your fav. food: I do not have a favorite   
  
3) Boys names: Trunks, Suiichi   
  
4) Girls names: Mitzi, Mitzukai   
  
5) Subjects in school: Language Arts was always a favorite (I am out of school now)   
  
6) Animal: kitsune   
  
7) Have you got any pets: if Mira counts, yes   
  
8) What is your favorite pet's name: Mira   
  
-;-* H a v e Y o u E v e r *-;-*   
  
1) Given anyone a bath: Trunks, Mitzi   
  
2) Bungee jumped: No   
  
3) Broken the law: Yes, I was a thief   
  
5) Made yourself throw up: No, that's vile.   
  
6) Gone skinny-dipping?: Never 7) Made yourself cry to get out of trouble?: I usually don't get in trouble   
  
8) Had sex?: Yes   
  
9) Dumped someone because of how they look: No   
  
-,*-*First Thing That comes to mind*-*,-   
  
1) Red: Rose   
  
2) Cow: Kuwabara   
  
3) Socks: white   
  
4) Greenland: jacket  
  
5) Dog: Sesshomaru, Inuyasha   
  
*~Final Questions~*   
  
1) Do you like filling these out: there okay (of course Mitzi made me take it)   
  
2) Best Friend: Hiei   
  
3) Worst enemy: Haruka   
  
4) Worst Feature: My girlish looks in my human form   
  
5) Describe yourself in three words: kitsune, calm, reserved   
  
6) What was the last film you saw in the cinema? The Italian Job   
  
7) Who is your favorite cartoon character? I don't watch cartoons   
  
8) Who would you hate being locked in a room with? Hiei with his katana out  
  
So there you have it! I hope that you like this one, and I also hope you will continue to review and give me new ideas! Au revoir to you my fans! (jokes)  
  
Lady Schezar/Hikari/Sailor Cancer 


	7. Joe Kido

Wow! I can hardly believe I have gotten so many reviews. It's sooo exciting! I feel so special!  
  
And now here comes the next chapter, as requested in the slightly unusual review by A-chana & her sugar-high friends, Joe Kido From Digimon 01 and 02.  
  
T0: Joe Kido (reliable_gomamon@hotmail.com)  
  
From: Tai Kamiya (soccer-rulz@hotmail.com)  
  
Subject: Hey Joe! If you're not studying (haha) fill this out. It'll be a joke! Opppps. Gotta go. Soccer practice.  
  
1) Name: Joe Kido  
  
2) Single or Taken: Single  
  
3) Sex: Male  
  
4) Birthday: July 10th  
  
5) Birthplace: A hospital  
  
6) Sign: Cancer  
  
7) Siblings: One brother named Jim  
  
8) Hair colour: Blue  
  
9) Eye colour: Blue  
  
10) Height: I think I'm somewhere around 5 foot 6 or 7.  
  
*-;-* R e l a t i o n s h i p s*-;-*  
  
1) Who is your best friend: I guess Gomamon or Mimi.  
  
2) Do you have a boyfriend/girlfriend: No  
  
3) If no why haven't you, in your opinion: I don't know.  
  
4) Describe the person who sent this to you: Tai, leader, courageous, obsessed with soccer, stubborn.  
  
5) Do you like the person who sent this to you: Well, yeah! Of course.  
  
*-;-*F a s h i o n S t u f f *-;-*  
  
1) Where is your favorite place to shop: Uhh the mall?  
  
2) Any tattoos or piercings: Nope  
  
*-;-* T h e E x t r a S t u f f *-;-*  
  
1) Do you do drugs: No! Are you crazy? Do you know what those do to you?  
  
2) What kind of shampoo do you use: Aussie  
  
3) What are you most scared of: Lots of stuff: Heights, the dark, giant bugs who try to kill me...  
  
5) What car do you wish you had: A Porsche  
  
6) Who is the last person that called you: Matt since we're having a party for T.K.'s birthday. He was checking to see if I was coming.  
  
7) Where do you want to get married: I guess in a church.  
  
8) How many messenger buddies do you have on right now?: Mimi, and Yolei. So two.  
  
9) If you could change anything about your self, what would it be?:I would probably make myself braver. Maybe I can borrow Tai's crest?  
  
10) What word or phrase do you use too often: "I have to think positive! I'm responsible! I've gotta do it!"  
  
*-;-* Favorites *-;-*  
  
1) Colour: Blue  
  
2) What's your fav. food: Scrambled eggs  
  
3) Boy's names: Joe, James  
  
4) Girl's names: Mimi. Theresa  
  
5) Subjects in school: Computer Science and MAth  
  
6) Animal: Walrus  
  
7) Have you got any pets: No, I'm allergic.  
  
8) What is your favourite pet's name: Don't have one. Can I choose Gomamon?  
  
-;-* H a v e Y o u E v e r *-;-*  
  
1) Given anyone a bath: Besides Gomamon, NO!  
  
2) Bungee jumped: No way. I'm afraid of heights!  
  
3) Broken the law: No way! I'm afraid of the police!  
  
5) Made yourself throw up: No way. That's bad for you!  
  
6) Gone skinny-dipping?: Only once! Hey, I didn't have a swimsuit!  
  
7) Made yourself cry to get out of trouble?: Noooooooooooooo  
  
8) Had sex?: NO! I HAVE NOT!  
  
9) Dumped someone because of how they look: No, that's only for stupid shallow people.  
  
-,*-*First Thing That comes to mind*-*,-  
  
1) Red: Apples  
  
2) Cow: Moo  
  
3) Socks: Feet  
  
4) Greenland: Cold  
  
5) Dog: Cat  
  
*~Final Questions~*  
  
1) Do you like filling these out: I guess. It's funny to see what the others will say!  
  
2) Best Friend: Human: Mimi Digimon: Gomamon  
  
3) Worst enemy: Whatever evil digimon is running around blowing up things.  
  
4) Worst Feature: I don't know. Maybe my big feet?  
  
5) Describe yourself in three words: Joe, smart, worrier  
  
6) What was the last film you saw in the cinema? The gang and I went to see Finding Nemo  
  
7) Who is your favourite cartoon character? Courage the Cowardly Dog  
  
8) Who would you hate being locked in a room with? Myotismon  
  
Hope you and you sugar high friends liked this A-chana! As always, review and tell me who to do next!  
  
Lady Schezar/Hikari/Sailor Cancer 


	8. Hotohori

Hi fans! I'm back after a temporary hiatus! So Mitzi, did Haruka ground you? Just say the word and me and all the Zodiac girls will be right there to teach her a lesson! (evil grin)  
  
So here we go, as requested by Mitzi/ Sailor Midnight, Hotohori from Fushigi Yuugi.  
  
Oh, and as to the requests made by The Insane Otaku AKA Caterfree, I am working on both Sakura and Yami! Huzzah for me!  
  
T0: Hotohori (gorgeouskonanemperor@hotmail.com)  
  
From: Miaka (food_luving_miko@hotmail.com)  
  
Subject: Hi Hotohori. Thought you might like this! Here you go!  
  
1) Name: I was born with the name Saihitei Seishuku, but most people call me Hotohori.  
  
2) Single or Taken: Taken, I'm married to Houki.  
  
3) Sex: Male  
  
4) Birthday: April 2nd  
  
5)Birthplace: The royal palace in the capital of Konan.  
  
6) Sign: I'm an Aries  
  
7) Siblings: I have two older brothers, one younger brother, and two younger sisters. They had different mothers then me, so I almost never see them.  
  
8) Hair colour: A light brown  
  
9) Eye colour: Golden  
  
10) Height: I'm 182 cm tall  
  
*-;-* R e l a t i o n s h i p s*-;-*  
  
1) Who is your best friend: I'm not sure. I believe that you would be Miaka  
  
2) Do you have a boyfriend/girlfriend: I am married to Houki, as I already said.  
  
3) If no why haven't you, in your opinion: For the third time, I have a wife.  
  
4) Describe the person who sent this to you: Miaka....Miaka can not be described with mere words, for she is beautiful beyond words.  
  
5) Do you like the person who sent this to you: I love the person who sent this to me.  
  
*-;-*F a s h i o n S t u f f *-;-*  
  
1) Where is your favorite place to shop: I do not have one.  
  
2) Any tattoos or piercings: Are you kidding? And mar my beautiful skin?  
  
*-;-* T h e E x t r a S t u f f *-;-*  
  
1) Do you do drugs: NO  
  
2) What kind of shampoo do you use: The kind that cleans my hair.  
  
3) What are you most scared of: I'm not really sure  
  
5) What car do you wish you had: I prefer horses.  
  
6) Who is the last person that called you: My advisors, another boring meeting to go to. Oh joy! (not)  
  
7) Where do you want to get married: For the fourth time, I have a WIFE! We were married at the palace here in Konan.  
  
8) How many messenger buddies do you have on right now?: What's this supposed to emna?  
  
9) If you could change anything about your self, what would it be?: Nothing, I'm prefect the way I am.  
  
10) What word or phrase do you use too often: " I can not bear such ugliness" (usually in reference to Tai-Yi-Jun)  
  
*-;-* Favorites *-;-*  
  
1) Colour: Gold and Red  
  
2) What's your fav. food: Chicken  
  
3) Boys names: Hotohori, Boushin  
  
4) Girls names: Miaka, Sakura  
  
5) Subjects in school: History  
  
6) Animal: Phoenix  
  
7) Have you got any pets: No  
  
8) What is your favourite pet's name: I do not have one.  
  
-;-* H a v e Y o u E v e r *-;-*  
  
1) Given anyone a bath: Besides myself, no.  
  
2) Bungee jumped: What is bungee jumping?  
  
3) Broken the law: Maybe  
  
5) Made yourself throw up: No that's disgusting  
  
6) Gone skinny-dipping?: Yes  
  
7) Made yourself cry to get out of trouble?: I most certainly haven't.  
  
8) Had sex?: Yes  
  
9) Dumped someone because of how they look: No, although no-one can be as beautiful as I.  
  
-,*-*First Thing That comes to mind*-*,-  
  
1) Red: Suzaku  
  
2) Cow: Moo  
  
3) Socks: Shoes  
  
4) Greenland: Is that in Kutou?  
  
5) Dog: Cat (Tama-neko)  
  
*~Final Questions~*  
  
1) Do you like filling these out: I suppose, if Miaka wants me to.  
  
2) Best Friend: Miaka  
  
3) Worst enemy: The emperor of Kutou ( He's nearly as Ugly as Tai-Yi-Jun)  
  
4) Worst Feature: I have no bad features.  
  
5) Describe yourself in three words: Beautiful, emperor, Seishi  
  
6) What was the last film you saw in the cinema? What's a Cinema Miaka?  
  
7) Who is your favourite cartoon character? Kuzco from The Emperor's New Groove.  
  
8) Who would you hate being locked in a room with? Nuriko (gomen Nuriko- chan, but you scare me sometimes)  
  
I hope everyone likes this! Hotohori is my fav Fushigi Yuugi character! I hope you will leave me reviews and tell me who's next. And I'm also working on Kenshin Portal Girl, but it's kinda all jumbled together, so I'll do my best! It'll be up soon! Who is the one that sent the e-mail to Kenshin? Please tell moi so I can finish it!  
  
Lady Schezar/ Hikari/ Sailor Cancer 


	9. Sakura Kinomoto

Hi everyone! Lady Schezar is back with another installment of the Anime Surveys!  
  
The first of two requests by The Insane Otaku AKA Caterfree, Sakura from Cardcaptor Sakura!  
  
T0: Sakura (cardmistress@hotmail.com)  
  
From: Tomoyo (camera_fan@hotmail.com)  
  
Subject: Hi Sakura-chan, I thought you might like this, so I sent it to you!  
  
1) Name: Sakura Kinomoto  
  
2) Single or Taken: Errrrrrrrrr sort of taken  
  
3) Sex: Female  
  
4) Birthday: April 1st  
  
5)Birthplace: A hospital  
  
6) Sign: I'm an Aries  
  
7) Siblings: An annoying older brother named Touya  
  
8) Hair colour: Honey brown  
  
9) Eye colour: Green  
  
10) Height: Average I guess  
  
*-;-* R e l a t i o n s h i p s*-;-*  
  
1) Who is your best friend: You are Tomoyo-chan!  
  
2) Do you have a boyfriend/girlfriend: Sort of  
  
3) If no why haven't you, in your opinion: I sort of do!  
  
4) Describe the person who sent this to you: Tomoyo-chan is great! She's kind, super nice, good cook and seamstress, can sing really well, tapes me a lot, and is always there to talk to! You're the best Tomoyo-chan!  
  
5) Do you like the person who sent this to you: Yes! She's my best friend!  
  
*-;-*F a s h i o n S t u f f *-;-*  
  
1) Where is your favorite place to shop: The Twin Bells store! They have really kawaii stuff!  
  
2) Any tattoos or piercings: Nope  
  
*-;-* T h e E x t r a S t u f f *-;-*  
  
1) Do you do drugs: No, just Aspirin and cough syrup.  
  
2) What kind of shampoo do you use: I dunno, but it smells like cherry blosoms!  
  
3) What are you most scared of: GHOSTS  
  
5) What car do you wish you had: A pink convertable  
  
6) Who is the last person that called you: I think it was Rika  
  
7) Where do you want to get married: In a nice church!  
  
8) How many messenger buddies do you have on right now?: Two: Syaoran and Naoko.  
  
9) If you could change anything about your self, what would it be?: Hmmmmmmmmmm I think I'd make myself a good cook like Tomoyo-chan!  
  
10) What word or phrase do you use too often: " HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"  
  
*-;-* Favorites *-;-*  
  
1) Colour: Pink & white  
  
2) What's your fav. food: Noodles! Yummy!  
  
3) Boys names: Clow, Yue, and Yoshi  
  
4) Girls names: Nadeshiko, Sakura, and Li-Mei  
  
5) Subjects in school: Gym and Music  
  
6) Animal: Penguin  
  
7) Have you got any pets: No, I have two guardians though! Kero-chan is my sun guardian, and Yue is my moon guardian *^_^*  
  
8) What is your favourite pet's name: I love both of my guardians the same! They're both my friends, so no-one is my favourite!  
  
-;-* H a v e Y o u E v e r *-;-*  
  
1) Given anyone a bath: Just myself.Oh, and Kero-chan when he dumps food on himself.  
  
2) Bungee jumped: Nope. But I've jumped off buildings, so maybe I could!  
  
3) Broken the law: Uhhhhhhhhh no.......  
  
5) Made yourself throw up: NO! That's gross!  
  
6) Gone skinny-dipping?: NO  
  
7) Made yourself cry to get out of trouble?: A few times  
  
8) Had sex?: NO! I'm only 11 Tomoyo! What are you thinking!  
  
9) Dumped someone because of how they look: No, what counts is what's inside!  
  
-,*-*First Thing That comes to mind*-*,-  
  
1) Red: Heart  
  
2) Cow: Hamburger  
  
3) Socks: White  
  
4) Greenland: Cold  
  
5) Dog: Puppy  
  
*~Final Questions~*  
  
1) Do you like filling these out: Sure *^_^*.  
  
2) Best Friend: Tomoyo  
  
3) Worst enemy: I guess whoever tries to take my cards.  
  
4) Worst Feature: I can be kind of clumsy sometimes!  
  
5) Describe yourself in three words: Card-mistress, energetic, friend  
  
6) What was the last film you saw in the cinema? Finding Nemo  
  
7) Who is your favourite cartoon character? Usagi from Sailor Moon!  
  
8) Who would you hate being locked in a room with? Touya, definitely Touya. We'd probably squash eachother!  
  
Well. What do you think? I love Sakura to, she's so kawaii! But Yue is my favourite character!  
  
As usual, leave a review and ask for whoever's next!! It could be a birthday present to me, since my Birthday is in 4 days! Hurrah!  
  
Lady Schezar/ Hikari/ Sailor Cancer 


	10. Yami

Bonjour to you my fans! (hahaha) Lady Schezar is back with the next chapter of the Anime Surveys! The second of two requests by The Insane Otaku AKA Caterfree, Yami from Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
I also want to say hi to Mitzi! I haven't heard from you in AGES! I'm gonna come over there and kill Haruka in a minute. If you are reading this, e-mail me soon, I miss talking to you!  
  
T0: Yami (king_of_games@hotmail.com)  
  
From: Joey (redeyesblackdragon@hotmail.com)  
  
Subject: Hey Yami. Found this the other day, and sent it out to everyone. I can't wait to see what you write!  
  
1) Name: I have been called lots of things, but I prefer Yami  
  
2) Single or Taken: Taken by my Aibou  
  
3) Sex: Male  
  
4) Birthday: I can't remember  
  
5)Birthplace: Thebes, Egypt  
  
6) Sign: I'm not sure  
  
7) Siblings: My father had a rather extensive harem back in Egypt, so I had untold numbers of younger siblings. I was the oldest, and son of his chief wife, so I got to boss em all around. (evil smirk)  
  
8) Hair colour: Blonde, black and crimson.  
  
9) Eye colour: Purple  
  
10) Height: Taller than Yugi.  
  
*-;-* R e l a t i o n s h i p s*-;-*  
  
1) Who is your best friend: My Aibou, Yugi of course.  
  
2) Do you have a boyfriend/girlfriend: Yes  
  
3) If no why haven't you, in your opinion: I already told you I have one.  
  
4) Describe the person who sent this to you: Joey is an amazing duelist, an even better friend, and is alwys there when you need him.  
  
5) Do you like the person who sent this to you: Yes I do.  
  
*-;-*F a s h i o n S t u f f *-;-*  
  
1) Where is your favorite place to shop: Wherever Yugi goes.  
  
2) Any tattoos or piercings: No  
  
*-;-* T h e E x t r a S t u f f *-;-*  
  
1) Do you do drugs: No, drugs are foul and disgusting.  
  
2) What kind of shampoo do you use: Herbal Essences  
  
3) What are you most scared of: Loosing my friends, particularly Yugi.  
  
5) What car do you wish you had: A red convertable  
  
6) Who is the last person that called you: Bakura  
  
7) Where do you want to get married: Egypt preferably  
  
8) How many messenger buddies do you have on right now?: None  
  
9) If you could change anything about your self, what would it be?: I would be taller. I may be taller than Yugi, but I'm still shorter then a lot of people.  
  
10) What word or phrase do you use too often: " Dark Magician" "It's time to duel"  
  
*-;-* Favorites *-;-*  
  
1) Colour: Black leather.  
  
2) What's your fav. food: Coconuts  
  
3) Boys names: Yami, Yugi, Osiris  
  
4) Girls names: Isis, Hathor. Anck-su-namn.  
  
5) Subjects in school: Ancient history  
  
6) Animal: Lion  
  
7) Have you got any pets: No I don't. In Egypt I had a pet Lion though.  
  
8) What is your favourite pet's name: My lion's name was Osiris.  
  
-;-* H a v e Y o u E v e r *-;-*  
  
1) Given anyone a bath: That's for me to know and you never to find out.  
  
2) Bungee jumped: Nope.  
  
3) Broken the law: Uhhhhhhhhh no!  
  
5) Made yourself throw up: NO! That is also foul and disgusting.  
  
6) Gone skinny-dipping?: Yes  
  
7) Made yourself cry to get out of trouble?: Never  
  
8) Had sex?: See answer to Given anyone a bath?  
  
9) Dumped someone because of how they look: No, what counts is what's inside!  
  
-,*-*First Thing That comes to mind*-*,-  
  
1) Red: eyes black dragon  
  
2) Cow: Tea  
  
3) Socks: Shoes  
  
4) Greenland: Let's leave Kaiba there  
  
5) Dog: Joey (just kidding)  
  
*~Final Questions~*  
  
1) Do you like filling these out: I suppose so  
  
2) Best Friend: YUGI  
  
3) Worst enemy: Seto Kaiba  
  
4) Worst Feature: My height  
  
5) Describe yourself in three words: Pharaoh, duelist, friend  
  
6) What was the last film you saw in the cinema? Pirates of the Carribean  
  
7) Who is your favourite cartoon character? I don't know, can I say Toon Dark Magician?  
  
8) Who would you hate being locked in a room with? Kaiba since we would kill each other.  
  
I hope you liked it! The Insane Otaku AKA Caterfree, I did just what you asked, I hope you like it! Now it's only 2 days till my birthday! Hurrah! I'll be a whole year older! Well, Leave me some nice reviews as presents! I'm going to do Kenshin next, I SWEAR!  
  
Lady Schezar/ Hikari/ Sailor Cancer 


	11. Kenshin Himura

ATTENTION! ATTENTION! This chapter was 98% written by another author named Portal Girl( if you like Yu Yu Hakusho go read her fics, and she has lots of other ones to)! I didn't know much about Kenshin and she was nice enough to write this one for me! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it.  
  
And I want to send a HUGE CONDRATULATIONS to my good friend Mitzi! I'm so happy for you! I promise to send you some icecream! I'll e-mail you soon!  
  
T0: Kenshin (wanderingsamurai@hotmail.com)  
  
From: Kaoru (raccoon-dojo@hotmail.com)  
  
Subject: HI Kenshin! I found this the other day, and decided to send it on to you!  
  
1) Name: Kenshin Himura  
  
2) Single or Taken: Single  
  
3) Sex: Male  
  
4) Birthday: June 20th  
  
5)Birthplace: Somewhere in Japan  
  
6) Sign: Not sure  
  
7) Siblings: None  
  
8) Hair colour: Blood red  
  
9) Eye colour: Purpleish blue  
  
10) Height: 5 foot 10  
  
*-;-* R e l a t i o n s h i p s*-;-*  
  
1) Who is your best friend: Sano or Kaoru  
  
2) Do you have a boyfriend/girlfriend: No  
  
3) If no why haven't you, in your opinion: ??? I'm not really sure  
  
4) Describe the person who sent this to you: Black hair, sort of pretty, kind, unbreakable spirit.  
  
5) Do you like the person who sent this to you: Kinda  
  
*-;-*F a s h i o n S t u f f *-;-*  
  
1) Where is your favorite place to shop: The market  
  
2) Any tattoos or piercings: Why would I get a tattoo  
  
*-;-* T h e E x t r a S t u f f *-;-*  
  
1) Do you do drugs:???  
  
2) What kind of shampoo do you use: Huh?  
  
3) What are you most scared of: Miss Kaoru when she's angry  
  
5) What car do you wish you had: What's a car?  
  
6) Who is the last person that called you: Miss Kaoru  
  
7) Where do you want to get married: In a church  
  
8) How many messenger buddies do you have on right now?: What's messanger  
  
9) If you could change anything about your self, what would it be?: I would not change.  
  
10) What word or phrase do you use too often: "That I do!" "That it doesn't!" Things like that.  
  
*-;-* Favorites *-;-*  
  
1) Colour: Red  
  
2) What's your fav. food: Miss Kaoru's cooking  
  
3) Boys names: Kenshin, Sanosuke, Yahiko  
  
4) Girls names: Kouru, Megumi, Misao.  
  
5) Subjects in school: School?  
  
6) Animal: None  
  
7) Have you got any pets: No  
  
8) What is your favourite pet's name: Don't have any pets  
  
-;-* H a v e Y o u E v e r *-;-*  
  
1) Given anyone a bath: Sort of  
  
2) Bungee jumped: What is a bungee  
  
3) Broken the law: Yes  
  
5) Made yourself throw up: No I have not .  
  
6) Gone skinny-dipping?: Skinny dipping  
  
7) Made yourself cry to get out of trouble?: No  
  
8) Had sex?: Nope  
  
9) Dumped someone because of how they look: It's the inside that counts  
  
-,*-*First Thing That comes to mind*-*,-  
  
1) Red: Blood  
  
2) Cow: Food  
  
3) Socks: Sandals  
  
4) Greenland: Where is that  
  
5) Dog: Cat  
  
*~Final Questions~*  
  
1) Do you like filling these out: Not really  
  
2) Best Friend: You asked me this already, that you did.  
  
3) Worst enemy: Anyone who is trying to hurt innocent people  
  
4) Worst Feature: None  
  
5) Describe yourself in three words: Warrior, wanderer, kind  
  
6) What was the last film you saw in the cinema? Film? Cinema?  
  
7) Who is your favourite cartoon character? Cartoons?  
  
8) Who would you hate being locked in a room with? Miss Kaoru when she's mad at me  
  
I didn't update very quickly did I? Well, I have been busy. I got Final Fantasy VIII for my birthday, and I've been addicted to playing it ever since! But I'll update more regularly later.  
  
Gijinka Renamon - The reason I did that was because The Insane Otaku AKA Caterfree asked me to. Personally, I think Yami/Serenity is better.  
  
As always, leave review and tell me who's next! I'm currently working on a few of them, but I could always use more ideas.  
  
Lady Schezar/ Hikari/ Sailor Cancer 


	12. Mimi Tachikawa

Here I am back again! Gijinka Renamon requested a character from Digimon (she said from any season) so I picked my absolute favourite, Mimi! I hope you like it, so go on down and read!  
  
T0: Mimi (pinkprincess@hotmail.com)  
  
From: Sora (love_tennisgirl@hotmail.com)  
  
Subject: Hey Mimi. Fill this out for me! Can't wait to see it!  
  
1) Name: Mimi Tachikawa  
  
2) Single or Taken: Single for now  
  
3) Sex: Female  
  
4) Birthday: June 20th  
  
5)Birthplace: Japan  
  
6) Sign: I think a Cancer, but I'm not sure  
  
7) Siblings: None  
  
8) Hair colour: Pink with gold stars  
  
9) Eye colour: A light brown  
  
10) Height: About five foot 5or 6  
  
*-;-* R e l a t i o n s h i p s*-;-*  
  
1) Who is your best friend: Palmon  
  
2) Do you have a boyfriend/girlfriend: Nope  
  
3) If no why haven't you, in your opinion: Well, he hasn't asked me yet. But he will!  
  
4) Describe the person who sent this to you: Sora is a really loving (teehee) person. She's always ready to give us advice, she's great at tennis, and one of my best friends (we were the only girls for a while, we became good friends). She always tries to be positive no matter what.  
  
5) Do you like the person who sent this to you: Absolutely.  
  
*-;-*F a s h i o n S t u f f *-;-*  
  
1) Where is your favorite place to shop: THE MALL!  
  
2) Any tattoos or piercings: My ears, I might like a tattoo of my crest somewhere  
  
*-;-* T h e E x t r a S t u f f *-;-*  
  
1) Do you do drugs: NO  
  
2) What kind of shampoo do you use: It's Herbal Essences for my beautifull hair!  
  
3) What are you most scared of: Loosing my friends  
  
5) What car do you wish you had: A pink convertable  
  
6) Who is the last person that called you: I think my mom, asking me what I wanted for dinner.  
  
7) Where do you want to get married: In a nice big church  
  
8) How many messenger buddies do you have on right now?: Two: Miyako and Sora  
  
9) If you could change anything about your self, what would it be?: I like me the way I am!  
  
10) What word or phrase do you use too often: I love pink!  
  
*-;-* Favorites *-;-*  
  
1) Colour: PINK  
  
2) What's your fav. food: Pink sherbert  
  
3) Boys names: Matt, Keifer, Thomas  
  
4) Girls names: Mimi, Lilly, Rose  
  
5) Subjects in school: Home Ec  
  
6) Animal: Uhhh My favourite Digimon is Palmon  
  
7) Have you got any pets: I have a partner named Palmon/Togemon/Lilymon etc.  
  
8) What is your favourite pet's name: Palmon  
  
-;-* H a v e Y o u E v e r *-;-*  
  
1) Given anyone a bath: Palmon  
  
2) Bungee jumped: Nope  
  
3) Broken the law: No way  
  
5) Made yourself throw up: That is so gross  
  
6) Gone skinny-dipping?: Yes I have  
  
7) Made yourself cry to get out of trouble?: Well yeah, what girl hasn't.  
  
8) Had sex?: NO!  
  
9) Dumped someone because of how they look: The person inside matter more than looks, but looks are important.  
  
-,*-*First Thing That comes to mind*-*,-  
  
1) Red: Heart  
  
2) Cow: Milk  
  
3) Socks: Shoes  
  
4) Greenland: Is there a pinkland  
  
5) Dog: Cat  
  
*~Final Questions~*  
  
1) Do you like filling these out: Sometimes  
  
2) Best Friend: Palmon  
  
3) Worst enemy: Whatever icky evil Digimon wants to take over the world this week  
  
4) Worst Feature: None, I look gorgeous  
  
5) Describe yourself in three words: Girl, Sincere, Princess  
  
6) What was the last film you saw in the cinema? Pirates of the Carribean  
  
7) Who is your favourite cartoon character? Strawberry Shortcake  
  
8) Who would you hate being locked in a room with? Myotismon. He gives me the creeps.  
  
Okay I know, bad bad Hikari for not updating. I will try my best, but carrying twins takes a lot out of you! Though my daughter (Miko) is thrilled to be getting some siblings, and my husband (Allen) has been ecstatic since I told him! And also congratulations to my dear friend Mitzi and her husband Kurama!  
  
I hoped that you like this one. I love Mimi, I think she's the best character on the show along with Angewomon. Next up is 003 from Cyborg 009, but this will take a while as I am finding it hard to get info on her. Anyone who knows good sites, please e-mail me.  
  
Also you will notice I changed my name to Hikari Schezar from the old one (Lady Schezar). This was necessary because of the new "no people with the same name" rule.  
  
Please leave reviews and tell me who you would like next.  
  
Hikari Schezar/ Sailor Cancer 


	13. Francoise Arnoul: 003

HI Guys I'm back (I bet you all thought I was dead)! I have had so much to do, my daughter has been off to school, and things have been a mess around here since the blackout! Anyway, as Originally requested by Gijinka Renamon and Crazycat , Francoise Arnoul from Cyborg 009!  
  
T0: Francoise(003_ballerina@hotmail.com)  
  
From: Joe (009_leaderjoe@hotmail.com)  
  
Subject: Hey Francoise! Fill this out, It's pretty funny!  
  
1) Name: Francoise Arnoul/ A.K.A. Cyborg 003  
  
2) Single or Taken: I have a boyfriend  
  
3) Sex: Female  
  
4) Birthday: I think It's in July  
  
5)Birthplace: Paris, France  
  
6) Sign: Mon starsign est Cancer  
  
7) Siblings: A brother  
  
8) Hair colour: Strawberry blonde  
  
9) Eye colour: Blue  
  
10) Height: About five foot 10  
  
*-;-* R e l a t i o n s h i p s*-;-*  
  
1) Who is your best friend: I guess that would be Joe  
  
2) Do you have a boyfriend/girlfriend: Yes I do! He is tres fantastique!  
  
3) If no why haven't you, in your opinion: I already said I have un boyfriend.  
  
4) Describe the person who sent this to you: Joe is amazing! He is one of the best people I know! He's someone I can talk to, and he's always there for me!  
  
5) Do you like the person who sent this to you: Oui, of couse I do!  
  
*-;-*F a s h i o n S t u f f *-;-*  
  
1) Where is your favorite place to shop: I love to go to the mall!  
  
2) Any tattoos or piercings: Just my ears right now  
  
*-;-* T h e E x t r a S t u f f *-;-*  
  
1) Do you do drugs: No that is awful!  
  
2) What kind of shampoo do you use: Umm I think it's Pert-Plus  
  
3) What are you most scared of: Death  
  
5) What car do you wish you had: Ohhh a nice red sports car!  
  
6) Who is the last person that called you:I think it was you Joe!.  
  
7) Where do you want to get married: (blush) In a beautiful church!  
  
8) How many messenger buddies do you have on right now?: None  
  
9) If you could change anything about your self, what would it be?: I don't really know, I'm happy the way I am!  
  
10) What word or phrase do you use too often: Tres fantastique!  
  
*-;-* Favorites *-;-*  
  
1) Colour: Baby blue  
  
2) What's your fav. food: Crepes  
  
3) Boys names: Joe, Louis, Henri  
  
4) Girls names: Marie, Therese, Francoise  
  
5) Subjects in school: Dance!  
  
6) Animal: I love birds  
  
7) Have you got any pets: No I don't.  
  
8) What is your favourite pet's name: I do not have a pet, didn't I just say that?  
  
-;-* H a v e Y o u E v e r *-;-*  
  
1) Given anyone a bath: Yes, 001  
  
2) Bungee jumped: Non!  
  
3) Broken the law: Maybe once  
  
5) Made yourself throw up: That is tres disgusting!  
  
6) Gone skinny-dipping?: (blush) Only once!  
  
7) Made yourself cry to get out of trouble?: Well yes, but I had to! Honestly!  
  
8) Had sex?: NO! I MOST CERTAINLY HAVE NOT!  
  
9) Dumped someone because of how they look: No I would never!  
  
-,*-*First Thing That comes to mind*-*,-  
  
1) Red: Rouge  
  
2) Cow: Vache  
  
3) Socks: Chausettes  
  
4) Greenland: Tres froid!  
  
5) Dog: Chien  
  
*~Final Questions~*  
  
1) Do you like filling these out: They can be quite funny!  
  
2) Best Friend: JOE!  
  
3) Worst enemy: That would be the Black Ghost of course!  
  
4) Worst Feature: I don't know  
  
5) Describe yourself in three words: Girl, Cyborg, Super-Senses  
  
6) What was the last film you saw in the cinema? Oh! It was Pirates of The Caribbean!  
  
7) Who is your favourite cartoon character? Umm I like that show. Anatole on YTV.  
  
8) Who would you hate being locked in a room with? Anyone from the Black Ghost!  
  
Well, I hope I did a good job! I'm not to familiar with Cyborg 009, so it took me a while! I really hope that you liked it!  
  
I know I don't update that frequently sometimes, but be assured I'm always working on fics! Please continue to leave some nice reviews!  
  
Hikari Schezar/ Sailor Cancer 


	14. Kari Kamiya

HI everybody! I'm back a little quicker then last time! This time your survey will be Kari Kamiya from Digimon, as requested by XtremeGal87 !  
  
T0: Kari(angewomon@hotmail.com)  
  
From: T.K. (angemon@hotmail.com)  
  
Subject: Hey Kari! I got this from Matt the other day, and thought you might like it!  
  
1) Name: Hikari Kamiya (Kari to most)  
  
2) Single or Taken: Umm I have a boyfriend  
  
3) Sex: Female  
  
4) Birthday: July 20th  
  
5)Birthplace: The hospital of course!  
  
6) Sign: I'm a Cancer.  
  
7) Siblings: An older brother named Tai  
  
8) Hair colour: Brown  
  
9) Eye colour: Again brown  
  
10) Height: About five foot 5 ( I wish I was taller)  
  
*-;-* R e l a t i o n s h i p s*-;-*  
  
1) Who is your best friend: I would say T.K. is my best friend, I me we've known each other for practically forever!  
  
2) Do you have a boyfriend/girlfriend: Didn't I answer this already?  
  
3) If no why haven't you, in your opinion: I already said I have a boyfriend twice!  
  
4) Describe the person who sent this to you: T.K. is great! He never gives up hope (teehee) ! Really though, he's my best friend in the whole world, he's someone I can tell anything and he's the most wonderfull perosn I know!  
  
5) Do you like the person who sent this to you: Well obviously I Do!  
  
*-;-*F a s h i o n S t u f f *-;-*  
  
1) Where is your favorite place to shop: I love to go to the mall with the girls, my favourite store is American Eagle.  
  
2) Any tattoos or piercings: Just two pink studs in my ears!  
  
*-;-* T h e E x t r a S t u f f *-;-*  
  
1) Do you do drugs: Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! No way~!  
  
2) What kind of shampoo do you use: I think it's called Herbal Essences.. Oh wait that's Tai's, I use Pert Plus!  
  
3) What are you most scared of: Crossing over to the dark side again  
  
5) What car do you wish you had: A Ferrari! They're coool!  
  
6) Who is the last person that called you: Tai telling me to get off of his computer.  
  
7) Where do you want to get married: At the same shrine my parents did!  
  
8) How many messenger buddies do you have on right now?: Just Daisuke right now.  
  
9) If you could change anything about your self, what would it be?: I don't know, maybe I'd be a little taller or something.  
  
10) What word or phrase do you use too often: Let's not fight guys  
  
*-;-* Favorites *-;-*  
  
1) Colour: Pale pink  
  
2) What's your fav. food: I love Lemon Meringue Pie!  
  
3) Boys names: Taichi, Takeru, and Masaya  
  
4) Girls names: Hikari, Midoriki, and Ichigo  
  
5) Subjects in school: Yearbook class  
  
6) Animal: Cats/Kittens  
  
7) Have you got any pets: A cat named Miko  
  
8) What is your favourite pet's name: Miko, I only have one silly!  
  
-;-* H a v e Y o u E v e r *-;-*  
  
1) Given anyone a bath: No-one besides Gatomon  
  
2) Bungee jumped: Nope  
  
3) Broken the law: Not to my knowledge  
  
5) Made yourself throw up: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! No!  
  
6) Gone skinny-dipping?: Only once, and It was a dare!  
  
7) Made yourself cry to get out of trouble?: Well yes, but again, only once and it was an emergency!  
  
8) Had sex?: NO! I MOST DEFINATELY HAVE NOT! WHERE WOULD YOU EVER GER SUCH A RIDICULOUS IDEA!  
  
9) Dumped someone because of how they look: No I would never!  
  
-,*-*First Thing That comes to mind*-*,-  
  
1) Red: Tai  
  
2) Cow: Steak  
  
3) Socks: Pink ones  
  
4) Greenland: Brrrrrrrrrr must be cold!  
  
5) Dog: Cat ( Gatomon)  
  
*~Final Questions~*  
  
1) Do you like filling these out: I guess, they're pretty funny sometimes!  
  
2) Best Friend: T.K.  
  
3) Worst enemy: Whatever evil Digimon tries to take over our world this week!  
  
4) Worst Feature: I tend to not believe in myself  
  
5) Describe yourself in three words: Happy, talented, caring  
  
6) What was the last film you saw in the cinema? I think it was The Haunted Mansion  
  
7) Who is your favourite cartoon character? Probably Usagi from Sailor Moon  
  
8) Who would you hate being locked in a room with? Myotismon  
  
Hi guys! Well wasn't that a quick update (Ducks as readers throw rotten fruits and veggies at me, at well as whatever else they can get their hands on) Heheeeeee......  
  
I just want to say that I know sometimes that it seems like I do some requests before others. But I want to assure everyone that I'm not ignoring anyone's suggestions! I tend to do ones from Animes I like, or think are fun first. When I get a slowdown in reviews, I'll go back and do the others!  
  
Please continue to review and give suggestions, I love to read them and I really appreciate it!  
  
Hikari Schezar/ Sailor Cancer 


End file.
